Character Creation
sBaud will be using the FATE roleplaying system. It focuses on storytelling rather than stats, so while you will have ability scores and they will be relevant, what is most important is the story that you are creating, not whether you are the strongest or the smartest. This game in particular will be set up to help you with character development. The coding of sBaud will be pushing you to become the "hero" it shows you are most capable of becoming in its algorhythm. Building The Blurb In Fate, you're halfway done making your character once you write your Blurb. Your Blurb is a couple of paragraphs describing your character. Here are the Blurb pages for the humans and post-scratch trolls in Canon Homestuck: *Humans *Trolls For your Character's Blurb, you'll want to include the following: #'Core Concept' - This is the basic idea you're trying to get across with your character, and shouldn't be more than a few words. Examples would be Puppet-Making Weeaboo, Time-Travelling Lumberjack, etcetera. The key is to come up with a base idea that the rest of your character hangs off of. #'Likes/Strengths' - These are things your character is interested in. For example, Swords, Shitty Movies, etcetera. We'll be using these to help flesh out your character thematically, and to develop plot for your character. Try to include 2-3. #'Dislikes/Flaws' - The opposite of Likes/Strengths. Also try to include 2-3. #'Typing Quirk' - Since this is a non-canon version of Homestuck, feel free to use a canon character's typing quirk. For Trolls, it should be something obvious, like Karkat's ALL CAPS ALL THE TIME. For Humans, it's more subtle, like Rose's verbosity or Dave's sarcasm. Typing quirks are subject to GM approval, as we don't want them to be completely illegible. #'Pesterchum Handle' - Please select a pesterchum handle, remembering that it should be two words, which should start with the letters C, T, G, or A. Go wild. What you should not include: *Class or Aspect *Appeals for a specific special power *Otherworldly knowledge. Your Character knows nothing about Sburb or Sgrub other than it's coming out, and you are going to play the beta. No Medium, No Derse, No Prospit, No Skaia, No Cherubs. *Using Specific Brand or Character names in your description. For example, your character doesn't like "Mass Effect" he likes "Science Fiction RPGs". Something specific narrows your horizons. *Blood and Text Colors. These will be assigned after your blurb is approved. You may ask nicely, but there are no gaurantees. 'Skills' These are done using the pyramid method in the Fate System. This means you will have one skill at +4, two at +3, three at +2, and four at +1. These will be wide categories, like "Fight" or "Computers". Have an idea of what kind of abilities you want your character to have when you sit down with a GM to discuss your character. We will be assigning skills then. See: Skills See: Actions 'Stunts' Every character will have some things they are super cool at, like doing an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle. These grant small bonuses when they come into play. Have an idea of three things you'd like to be able to do well when you enter your discussion with the GMs. 'Everything Else' The rest of Character creation - stress tracks, etc, will be handled by the GMs during your discussion. Finished? Throw that bad boy into a google doc and PM the share link to either arcaneArtisan or yarnWitch Category:Character creation